


Real Questions

by Tortellini



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Character(s), Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hispanic Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Light-Hearted, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mexican Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Marco calls all his friends together to ask a really important question. Sadly, they aren't too amused. At least he ends up having Ax's support. And he's who really matters, right?Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Real Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684400) by c-rowlesdraws.tumblr.com. 



"I've called you all here," Marco said in an important voice. "For a very, very important reason. Please--hold your questions to the end of the presentation." And his hands were behind back, which just added to the suspiciousness. 

The barn was full. Of the usual animals and all, of course, but of a mismatched handful of kids too. Cassie was perched on a bale of hay, her overalls patched and well-loved. Next to her, Jake's heavy brows were creased ever so slightly, giving him his usual look of seriousness. On Cassie's other side was Rachel, blonde hair in a messy braid for once. She didn't look amused in the slightest. 

Ax was something else. He was in his human morph, and Cassie had placated him with a bag of chips. Because it was Cassie they were the healthy organic kind; if Ax noticed a difference though, he didn't say anything. He didn't usually when any sort of food was involved. And last was Tobias. Perched, in a completely different way, on the side of one of the horse stalls. Looking intense, like he always did. Because he was a hawk. 

"...what's this?" Jake asked. 

"What did I just say." Marco narrowed his eyes.

Jake put up his hands in defeat. Rachel smirked. 

And then Marco pulled out what was behind his back. It was a sign, a handmade one, and it read:

_IF AN AND ~~E~~ ALITE WORE PANTS WOULD IT LOOK LIKE THIS OR LIKE THIS_

"...oh my god." Cassie said softly. "This is what you called us all here for."

Rachel facepalmed. And, interestingly enough, so did Tobias. 

"This is ridiculous--" Jake started. 

"Hey, it's important!" Marco said. 

"Marco is asking--ass-kuh--real questions. Tshuns. Shuns." Ax said.

So at least he had his support. 


End file.
